valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Marion Siegbahn
Shocktrooper Gunner |Likes = Avan Hardins Lavinia Lane Franca Martin Coleen Celsius |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Mechanical student |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 |Japanese = |English = }} is a 18 year old shocktrooper and member of Class G, who appears in the Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Marion is the only daughter of the Siegbahns and due to her upbringing, she has a strict moral code. She applied to join Lanseal so she could be around weapons - her secret love. She also came to respect the famous Darcsen engineer and father to Isara, Theimer and his influence on Gallian arms. Avan found out about her secret obsession, and told Marion to just be herself. In Darcsen Thoughts, Marion complained that Class A doesn't have a single Darcsen and regards them as "doomy and gloomy, inside and out." Eventually, she changed her views about them. After graduating from Lanseal, Marion enrolled in the mechanic school that Theimer attended. She is currently reading "Cheslock's Theory on Explosives." 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' A classy young lady who takes an interest in research and development of various military hardware. With her shooting accuracy, we feel confident equipping her with a standard machine gun to catch enemy scouts who are advancing forward. By cleverly moving on the field and keeping sufficient distance from the enemies, she will be able to contribute well as a Shocktrooper. 'In-game Description' *Class G shocktrooper. The only daughter of the Siegbahns, she has a strict moral code. *Enrolled so she could be around more weapons. Came to respect Darcsen engineer Theimer. *Joined mechanic school that Theimer attended. Reading "Cheslock's Theory on Explosives." 'Memories' *Lovely Marion *Secrets *For This Day *Unlikely Tastes 'Expanded Biography' 'Refined Rich Girl with a Secret Obsession' Marion is the sole heiress to the longstanding Siegbahn house and, as such, is overflowing with grace and etiquette. Her big secret is that she has a serious weapons fetish, and she enrolled at Lanseal because she wanted to see real weapons firsthand. Marion was only allowed to attend Lanseal on the strict condition from her parents that she not let anyone know about her fetish, as they considered to be "unladylike". While studying at Lanseal, Marion came across one of Theimer's theses and instantly became a Theimer fan. After graduating, she decided to study at the same mechanical maintenance school in Fouzen that Theimer went to. One of Marion's favorite books is "Cheslock's Theory on Explosives", an informative written by Wendy Cheslock, who fought alongside Welkin in the Gallian Campaign. Marion initially has prejudices against Darcsens, but she reconsiders when she finds out that Theimer was a Darcsen. 'Coveted by the Boys' Quiet and beautiful, Marion is easily the most popular girl among the male students of Class G, though most of them could never work up the nerve to ask her out, since she is thought to be well out of everyone's league. Marion is more interested in weapons than boys anyway, and it was her frequent trips to the Research and Development Building that led to her friendship with Lavinia. 'Marion's Secret Identity: Weapons Fanatic' Marion is the perfect heiress n every way... or at least that was the image everyone had of her. One day, Avan spotted Marion in the R&D Building, a place she shouldn't have any reason or desire to visit. When Avan questioned Marion about her visit to the R&D Building, she lied to him and hoped he wouldn't pursue the issue. When Marion personally requested that she be deployed on a dangerous mission involving the Rebels' newest weapons, Avan agreed without questioning her about it. It was on the battlefield that Avan finally found out about Marion's obsession with weapons. Marion took the opportunity to apologize to Avan about her previous lie, explaining that her parents had forbidden her from telling others about her secret. Avan simply let Marion know that there was no need to hide who she is. Marion gets excited just by touching a weapon. She is also very interested in the latest arms research, and spends her free time reading books like the technical manual on explosive written by Wendy Cheslock, Welkin's former comrade. Stats Personal Potentials *'Social Elite' - Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defense. *'Scout Killer ' - Confidence that they can best any scout raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Darcsen Hater' - Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defense. *'Reconciliation' - Rethinking their views on Darcsens raises defense. (Replaces Darcsen Hater after completing the July story mission). *'Weapons Freak' - Becomes excited when seeing enemy weapons, raising attack power against infantry and armored targets. (Unlocked after completing Marion's classmate mission, Against New Weaponry). Battle Potentials Development Marion was created with the phrase "gap moe" in mind, referring to the notion of an individual who is "secretly in love with something or other." Ozawa commented that they managed to come up with a character that would be most unlikely to have any interest in things such as weapons. He stated that her current bosom was not necessarily intended and kind of grew into place during development. Quotes Trivia *It is likely that Marion Siegbahn takes her name from the famous Swedish physicist and nobel prize winner, . *As stated in Catching Sleep, Marion uses a metallic object as a pillow, referencing her undying love of guns. *As stated in Close-Knit Girls and Lovely Marion, Marion is good at knitting and sewing. *As stated in The Azure Spear, Marion enjoys listening to music while petting her "darlings." Category:Shocktrooper Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters